


You really gotta try one of these

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Episode 7x02 The Well, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Just some short drabbling about the moment between Carol and Ezekiel at the end of episode 7x02 "The Well".
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 8





	You really gotta try one of these

**You really gotta try one of these**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

„You really gotta try one of these.”

The King is holding a pomegranate in his hand, offering it to her, a look of pure innocence grazing his handsome features. Carol really wants to be annoyed, indifferent, but she can`t help the tiny smile forming on her lips. That man was just impossible. Not only did he show up at her doorstep a mere two days after offering this little hide-away to her, he did it with a goddamn tiger in tow!

Carol knows that she should just slam the door into his face, make it unmistakable that she wanted to be alone and that she wasn`t impressed by his charade. That man was dangerous. Not in the sense that he was posing as a threat to her life. No, Carol was already convinced that King Ezekiel was probably the gentlest soul she has ever met. What made him dangerous to her was something far more unsettling.

Being in a life-threatening situation was something Carol could handle. She has gotten used to it, even before the dead started to rise. What she couldn`t handle, what was something completely unfamiliar to her was the way this man made her feel. This complete stranger had gotten under her skin. She didn`t understand it, but his presence made her feel safe deep inside. That night when he happened upon her in the garden he touched something inside of her she never knew existed. So, instead of running away, Carol had ended up here at this small cottage, close to him and his Kingdom.

Close to him. Carol`s heart starts beating faster remembering the way Ezekiel had been sitting close to her on his couch in the garden, their knees almost touching. Now that was the real problem. What made him so dangerous in her book. She was attracted to him. And not just a little bit. Everything about him lured her in, made it almost impossible for her to think straight. His looks. His voice. His smile. King Ezekiel was by far the sexiest man she`s ever known in her entire life – and he was looking at her in a way that made her skin itch for his touch.

Maybe he was just as attracted to her as she was to him? What had he called her? Fair maiden. Geez. Maybe he wouldn`t mind if she just – Before she even realizes what she is doing, Carol`s hand reaches forward, fisting the front of his crisp white shirt. She pulls him forward, his body colliding with hers, her mouth unerringly finding his. The King doesn`t seem to be surprised, his reaction coming instantaneously. Carelessly dropping the pomegranate, his arm finds his way around her waist while the other tangles in her unruly hair. 

They stumble forward, Ezekiel kicking the door shut behind him. Swiftly, he turns her in his arms, pinning her to the door with his much larger frame. Carol wasn`t scared, though. It didn`t matter that he was basically a stranger to her. Being in his arms felt right. Like she had known him her entire life. The wave of arousal coursing through her body is unlike anything she has ever experienced. His kiss was incredible, the soft hairs of his beard tickling her, the feeling of his dreads brushing against her face strangely erotic.

Carol gives in to the soft probing of his tongue against her lips, opening her mouth for his intrusion. Her hands slide over his muscular chest, coming to rest on his face, holding him to her. She`s battling him for dominance of the kiss, just pulling back for a split second to suck in some much needed oxygen. His large hands land on her buttocks, kneading the firm flesh through her jeans. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she presses herself even tighter against his body.

Ezekiel groans into her mouth, tightening his hold on her. Using his strength, he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Now Carol is the one moaning, unable to contain the sound coming from deep inside. Their lower bodies press against each other intimately and she can feel that he is just as affected as she is. Oh. My. God. She tears her mouth away from him, burying her face in his neck, trying to regain some control.

“Carol?”

Ezekiel`s soft voice pulls her back to reality. He`s still standing outside her door, pomegranate in hand, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and worry. Carol can practically feel the blush creeping over her face, cursing herself. She has completely zoned out right in front of him. Great. Just great. He must think she was a moron now. Not that she cared about what he was thinking about her.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Carol glares at him.

“I told you I don`t like them.”

The boyish grin that appears on Ezekiel`s face turns her insides to mush. What was it about this man? Why wasn`t she kicking his ass for coming here when all she wanted was to be left alone? How did he even dare?

“Well, if I recall it correctly, Milady, your exact words were ‘I always found them too much trouble’. But here`s the perfect solution for this problem: I offer you my services to peel it for you.”

He`s still grinning, but Carol can see a flash of insecurity in his eyes. Like he was afraid to be rejected by her. Him. King Ezekiel. By her. Her face goes soft, her arms sinking to her sides. No, no, no. This was absolutely not a good idea. Her mind is screaming at her not to let him in, to put an end to whatever was happening between them. Reaching for the pomegranate, Carol takes it out of Ezekiel`s hand, their fingers touching slightly. It`s like a bolt of electricity shooting through her.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I can handle this on my own.”

She means to sound stern but fails miserably even to her own ears. The look of disappointment that washes over Ezekiel`s face is definitely no imagination. He catches himself, though, a moment later smiling at her again. Not taking his eyes from hers, he bows his head in respectful acceptance.

“I`m sure you do, My- “ he hesitates just a second, then corrects himself “Carol.”

Carol stares at him, wondering what it was that he was about to call her. Licking her lips, she forces herself to avert her eyes, lest she might change her mind. Clearing her throat, she reaches for the door.

“You should go now.”

Not waiting for a reply, she closes the door in his face. For some moments she keeps standing there, her palm pressed against the wooden surface. On the other side of the door, Ezekiel is doing the same. She can still feel his presence, knows that he hasn`t moved from his spot. She can hear the soft rattling of Shiva`s chain.

A part of Carol wants to yank open the door again, wants to grab his hand and pull him inside. That part of her already yearns for his company. But another part of her – her rational part – knows that getting involved with Ezekiel was something she should try to avoid at all costs. Her instincts are telling her that she could never have something casual going with him. If she was to give in to her longing, her desire then she would have to face feelings she wasn`t ready to deal with.

Carol keeps standing on her spot until she hears him retreating. Staring at the pomegranate in her hand, she considers packing up her belongings and disappearing like she intended to do two days ago. To run away from the King who had managed to tear at the walls she had carefully build around her.

Turning on her heels, Carol walks into the small kitchen instead, carefully opening her pomegranate, filling the seeds into a small bowl.

She would stay.

The End


End file.
